


My Head on Your Pillow

by justa_reader



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_reader/pseuds/justa_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves Kurt's bed. Over the years, he has woken up there countless times. This is the story of six of those times, and one time it wasn't Kurt's bed after all. (Written in canon as of season three.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head on Your Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started as a persistent knock of a thing, a tribute to Kurt Hummel's Amazing Wonderful Oh-So-Very Comfortable Bed (patent pending). I set out to write a story about down feather comforters, fluffy pillows and lazy, sun-splashed awakenings, then I ran out of synonyms for cozy, so this happened instead. It was supposed to be a five times fic - because really, I don't do plot - but then Blaine snuck into Kurt's bed one more time (it really is quite alluring), so six times it is.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal, July 3, 2012

The first time Blaine woke up in Kurt Hummel's bed, he didn't even realize where he was. Much less that it was going to be the first time. Of many times.

Although to be fair, Blaine didn't realize a lot of things that night.

He didn't realize he would soon grow to crave the soft, billowy retreat of Kurt's bed, always bedecked with lofty pillows and a cuddle-worthy comforter. He didn't realize he would one day learn to appreciate the just-right firmness of the mattress under his back as Kurt pressed his chest down onto Blaine's own and trickled open-mouthed kisses along his jaw. He didn't realize that, very soon, he would fall giddily, stupidly in love with this boy, the one he insisted was only his best friend. He didn't realize that he probably already had.

**1\. The First**  
Blaine woke up to the rustle of fresh bedding and a headache poking rudely at his right eye. He sat up and pressed the heel of his palm firmly over the offending eye socket, hoping the pressure would alleviate the drilling pain. It did not. He heard voices in the overly bright room around him, but couldn't force himself to focus on who they were or what they were saying. Too tired. Too fuzzy. He sank back into the hills of blankets surrounding him. His head landed in a different spot from where it had first been, and the cool smoothness of the fabric helped ease the headache just a little. He nuzzled into it, burrowing his face into the softest, most welcoming pillow he'd ever encountered and breathing in the crisp, slightly citrusy scent. He grinned. It smelled like Kurt. Mmmmmm. Must sleep. Kurt...

He drifted off again.

**2\. Guest Room**  
"Blaine...Blaine. Wake up."

Blaine slowly opened an eye to find Kurt's face a few inches from his own, a hand on Blaine's shoulder, shaking him. They were lying on their sides, facing each other, and the comforter was pulled up to their chests.

"Hmmmm, what is it?" Blaine wasn't quite awake. He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to focus his one open eye and coax his brain into consciousness. The room was dark.

"Blaine. If you're still in here when my dad wakes up he'll never let you sleep over again."

Right. He was in Kurt's bed. He opened both eyes and could see that it was still nighttime. It was Thanksgiving break and the Hummels had invited him to stay for a couple days while his parents were in L.A. visiting his older brother. Blaine had begged out of the trip, claiming he needed the time to practice for Sectionals and study for exams. But really, he just wasn't in the mood for Cooper's questions, or his father's judgment, right now. And spending a bit of extra time with Kurt wasn't entirely unattractive. His mother had pursed her lips at him and cocked her head knowingly when he presented his plan, but ultimately, with a loving squeeze of his shoulder and an "Oh honey, we'll miss you," she had agreed.

Kurt and Blaine had been so good the first night. They'd brushed their teeth side-by-side, grinning foamy smiles at each other in the mirror, and then kissed goodnight as Blaine dutifully went to sleep in the guest room, knowing Kurt planned to be up before dawn to meet Mercedes and Tina anyway. But then they'd watched _The Notebook_ Friday night. And damn if Ryan Gosling kissing what's-her-name in the pouring rain, and then desperately pinning her to a wall, didn't get to him every time. Before he'd even considered the consequences, he was whispering in Kurt's ear "Please. Please say I come see you after everyone goes to sleep," and Kurt was giggling a positive reply.

This new level of intimacy was still so new to them. He was shaky with anticipation while getting ready for bed and sliding under the covers wide awake, knowing Kurt was upstairs and maybe even naked at that very moment as he, too, temporarily donned his pajamas.

He had slipped upstairs after the house had gone quite, and he and Kurt had kissed and undressed each other and clambered into bed to touch and explore and move. It was the first time they'd been able to be together this way in Kurt's bed. Blaine loved that it felt like a safe haven. The soft pima cotton sheets and a perfect down comforter were both welcoming and familiar, and now that winter was settling in, there also was the bunny-soft throw blanket that Blaine loved running his hands across.

"But it's still dark out," Blaine whined. "Can't we cuddle a little longer?"

Kurt frowned at him.

"Please?" Blaine continued. "I'll set an alarm on my phone to get up in half an hour. I just want to stay close to you for a bit."

Kurt gave a tight-lipped smile at that, and Blaine knew he'd won.

"OK, but only because you're so damn adorable when you pout." Kurt clearly was trying to maintain an exasperated tone, but his hand stroked longingly down Blaine's side and settled on his waist, curling his fingers to grip him closer.

"You love it." Blaine said with a smirk. "Just think, someday, we'll get to sleep like this every night."

Kurt settled his head onto Blaine's chest, nestling under Blaine's chin and placing a soft kiss to his sternum, humming contentedly. "Oh yeah? Tell me more about someday."

**3\. Summer**  
The sheet beneath him was a bit damp and the sheen of sweat on his bare skin was starting to cool. He would need to find some covers again soon. Blaine lifted his head from the depths of the pillow and looked around the room. He was lying on his stomach on Kurt's bed, legs scissored out at the same angles where he had collapsed some 15 minutes earlier.

Or had it been longer? Blaine squinted at the clock and realized he had no idea how much time had passed since Kurt's body had been moving rhythmically above his own, his chest molded along Blaine's back as they thrust their sweat-slick bodies together, slipping so easily in that way that happens with two naked forms on a hot summer day.

Blaine didn't understand why Kurt's dad refused to turn on the air conditioning before Memorial Day, despite the current heat wave, but he did appreciate the way it made Kurt look. And when Kurt greeted him at the front door in a thin white t-shirt and red clamdiggers rolled up above his knees, the heat adding a perennial blush to his cheeks and a little dampness at the temples, what was a boy supposed to do? So Blaine did, pushing him back against the wall as soon as the door closed and rolling his left hip hard along Kurt's unsuspecting cock as he grabbed his face for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. "Well, hello," Kurt said with a growing smirk when Blaine pulled his mouth away. "I guess that's what we're going to do this afternoon, huh?"

Laying his head back on the pillow, Blaine smiled at the memory. How he loved the feeling of Kurt's cock sliding in and out of his body, each thrust and broken moan slowly, slowly tugging him closer to the edge.

"Is this what you wanted when you came over here today?" Kurt's hot breath tickled against his ear. "Did you even bring those bowties?" Kurt nipped his ear lobe and licked along the shell. "You're such a little schemer."

Blaine responded with a muffled "Didn't know. You...that t-shirt...I...I didn't know."

Kurt smiled. "Likely story." He bit at the juncture between Blaine's neck and shoulder and then licked his taut wet skin. "It's a good thing I like you better without clothes."

Blaine gripped the pillow beneath him and arched more, causing Kurt to move deeper into him and they both exhaled a quiet mantra of _fuuuuuck_. Above him, Kurt kissed wetly down his back, licking at the beads of sweat, and leaving Blaine's skin buzzing.

He felt the slight stubble on Kurt's chin rub roughly along his neck. The pleasant scratching sensation made him shiver. It reminded him of how that same coarse chin felt when it was lower, flexing and moving along the tender skin of his inner thighs.

"You are so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I love you like this. I love watching you like this." Kurt took one hand and twined his fingers around the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. It was damp and beginning to curl. He splayed out his palm and firmly gripped his fingers into Blaine's scalp, tugging gently at the loose tendrils. 

"You feel amazing. You look amazing." Kurt paused, running the tips of two fingers down the mountain ridges of Blaine's spine. "Are you ready to come for me, sweetie? God. I...mmmm...I want to feel you to come around me. Fuck. I want to feel you..." Kurt let out a long, low moan and thrust his hips hard into Blaine.

It was all too much, these competing needs. They reverberated across Blaine's skin like sound waves, chanting _more, don't stop and oh god, too much_ and built together until they obliterated everything else. Blaine lost himself to the rocking motion, to the downright dirty sound of skin slapping against skin, to the feeling of Kurt's pubic hair rubbing against Blaine's ass, to the sensation of Kurt's cock perfectly hitting that spot inside him, to the heady scent of their intermingled sweat and spit and precome. This was the sex that Blaine adored. When nothing else in the world existed or mattered except how incredibly blissful he and Kurt could make each other feel. 

"Yes," Blaine managed to get out. "Yes...yes. I will."

The pull of it started low in his belly and quickly shot down his legs and up his chest until he was so overwhelmed that he thought he might burst. This moment. Oh, how he loved the fleeting moment just before he came when the _almost-there, going-to-get-there, oh-god-I'm-there_ tumbled through him. And when Kurt's long fingers firmly encircled Blaine's flushed cock, tugging and twisting and rubbing his thumb over the slick head as he whispered, "Let go for me, Blaine. You can let go for me," Blaine did. And he soared.

The place on the bed beside him was now empty. There were a few circles of darker purple (eggplant, Kurt would insist) on the sheet where Kurt had left the shadow of his perspiring form. He could hear the shower in the next room, and as much as he longed to join Kurt and get himself clean, or perhaps just nuzzle up next to him under the lukewarm spray and kiss along his wet jaw, Blaine was too comfortable and too completely satiated to move. He shuffled his legs a little, adjusting onto his side and appreciating the cool smoothness of the sheets. He always felt comfortable in Kurt's bed.

He turned his head to the side to take in the sunlight streaming through the thin white curtains. He could hear the muffled sounds of a summer day outdoors. The neighbor kid (Keith? Kevin? He couldn't remember) shouted directions to his older brother as they played catch on the sidewalk. The buzz of a distant lawnmower hung in the air. Burt and Carole were at an out-of-town fundraiser and Finn wasn't due back from that "last hurrah" football scrimmage for hours. They had time today. It was only May and they still had plenty of time.

Blaine nestled back into the pillow, wrinkling his nose at its wetness. He flipped it over to get to the cooler side underneath, the side that still carried Kurt's distinctive scent instead of the imprint recently left by his own head. He breathed a deep sigh and closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze from the nearby fan.

Kurt returned to bed then, sliding in next to him and placing a kiss behind his ear, whispering, "You didn't join me in the shower. You're still all sticky, silly boy," against his neck. There was no judgment in it, though, and Blaine could feel Kurt's smile. So, he mumbled a "mmph, too comforble" and grinned into the pillow as Kurt snuggled along his side and brought the sheet up to cover them.

**4\. College**  
Blaine cracked open his eyes. Blinking past the sleep-induced blurriness, he took in the details of the room around him -- the picture frames packed on top of a simple wooden dresser, the cascade of scarves hanging over a closet door, the single red rose in a wine bottle vase by the window. How different this was from the white wood and artfully selected knick-knacks of Kurt's room back home. He turned to the side and pressed his nose into the tousled head of hair resting against his shoulder. Kurt.

It was Blaine's first visit to New York since Kurt left in August. NYADA may not have been in the cards, but Kurt was never without a Plan B (or C, for that matter). So, once he'd recovered from the disappointment, he'd accepted the invitation to attend CUNY, because damn if anything was going to keep Kurt Hummel out of New York. Even if it meant spending a year at a school that wasn't his first choice while he figured out his next move.

Blaine had been vibrating with anticipation since he got to the airport in Columbus. He texted updates to Kurt to keep from going crazy.

**Blaine:** Why are people at airports so cranky? We're all going somewhere. Shouldn't everyone be smiling?  
**Blaine:** Or at least be apologetic if they whack you with a huge carry-on?  
**Kurt:** It's because airports suck your soul, Blaine. And the coffee is terrible.  
**Blaine:** Fair point on the coffee.

**Blaine:** So, what plans do you have in store for us tonight, Mr. Hummel? *eyebrow waggle*  
**Kurt:** I'm not answering that.  
**Blaine:** Oh, come on, give me something. I'm in a soul-sucking coffee black hole of an airport for you.  
**Kurt:** Fine. Sigh.  
**Kurt:** When I see you, I'm going to take your beautiful face in my hands, look into your eyes and kiss you long and soft, just the way you like it.  
**Blaine:** Kurt...  
**Kurt:** And when I'm done kissing you, I'm going to wind my hands into your hair. I'll pull you close to me and whisper right in your ear.  
**Blaine:** What will you whisper?  
**Blaine:** Please tell me what you would whisper...  
**Kurt:** That I want to see you naked. That I can't wait to touch you. That I've missed you so so much. That...god, Blaine. I think we need to stop.  
**Blaine:** Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea.  
**Blaine:** Three hours, Kurt.  
**Kurt:** Three hours.

**Blaine:** The doors are closing now. Last text for a while.  
**Blaine:** I can't wait to see yooooooouuuuu!!!!  
**Kurt:** Me either, sweetie. Me either. But with less abuse of vowels and exclamation points.

**Blaine:** We just pulled into the gate. I'm in the back of the plane. I kinda want to push all these people out of the way to get to you faster. *Someone* promised me an amazing kiss.  
**Kurt:** Blaine. It'll be OK. It has been 9 weeks. We can wait 10 more minutes.  
**Kurt:** I'm by the baggage claim, btw.  
**Kurt:** And I can't wait either.

**Blaine:** I'm out of the plane!  
**Kurt:** I'll look for you.

**Blaine:** Almost there. Got sidetracked by an old man selling flowers. Couldn't help myself.  
**Kurt:** I can't believe I fell in love with a dork.  
**Kurt:** Wait. Yes I can.

It was Blaine who spotted Kurt first. He was wearing a camel-colored trench knotted tightly at the waist. His hair swooped up off his forehead even higher than it had a couple months ago and he looked more mature somehow, his face impassive as he scanned the crowd, the bustle of LaGuardia ricocheting like pinballs around him.

"Kurt!" Shining eyes met his own and the smile that split open his face was breathtaking.

They'd ended up springing for a cab back to Kurt's student apartment because they quickly realized that nine weeks apart meant they couldn't stop kissing or touching, and as much as they wanted to explore their ability to do those things amid the collective disinterest of New York City, they also really wanted to get to a place where they could do those things alone.

Blaine barely had time to look around Kurt's place before they were tumbling into bed, all moans and frantic kisses and hastily removed clothing.

Now, with their urgency mollified, Blaine was able to relax into the feeling of being by Kurt's side again. How wonderful it was to inhale Kurt's scent, his breath tickling against his neck and his solid form molded against his own. Blaine smiled in recognition of his favorite blanket on Kurt's bed. It was the really soft one that Blaine used to love running his fingers across while they studied algebra or curled up together for a movie.

This was better than he'd remembered. How could he have forgotten the all-consuming ease that came with being close to Kurt? It was sheer joy just breathing and existing in the same close space.

Maybe he'd allowed himself to forget so he wouldn't miss it so much.

He exhaled a deep sigh, and realized that he hadn't really relaxed in months. That he hadn't felt truly content. Or safe.

He closed his eyes again. They'd wake up soon enough. Kurt had promised a whirlwind tour of his frequent haunts, so Blaine could better visualize Kurt's life from 500 miles away. But right now, he was going to relish this closeness. He was back in Kurt's bed. He was back in Kurt's arms.

**5\. Phone**  
_"I am not. The boy next door. I don't belong..."_

The sound of his phone ringing woke Blaine up from his slumber. He was face down on the pillow. Where was his phone? He lifted his head and moved his hand haphazardly around the bed, trying to find it. A glow from underneath the pillow caught his eye. He touched the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Ello?"

"Blaine. Are you OK? I have four missed calls from you. I'm so sorry sweetie." Kurt was sounding a bit breathless. "I had a study group and then Rachel and I went out and I must have accidentally turned off my phone and then I kinda passed out when I came home and I just woke up to pee and checked my phone and...Blaine? Are you there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Was asleep."

"I can call back later if you want," Kurt said. "You didn't leave any messages and I was worried about you and I..."

"I didn't get in," Blaine said dully.

"...wait, what?"

"To Columbia. I didn't get in." Blaine sighed and rolled onto his back. "They don't want me."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt's voice turned soft and tender in that way Blaine was pretty sure only a few people ever got to hear. "But it wasn't your first-choice school anyway. And there's still NYU and Pace, or CUNY like me. You're good, Blaine. You'll get in somewhere. It's still early. I know you'll..."

"I know, I know," Blaine interrupted. "That's what your dad said."

"My dad? When did you talk to my dad?"

Blaine blushed. Now that a little time had passed, he was a bit embarrassed by how strongly he'd reacted to that rejection letter. But it was the first one to arrive and he'd so wanted it to be a yes. He'd wanted to know for sure that he had a pathway to New York. After the past five months apart from Kurt, Blaine desperately wanted to know that he'd be able to find the road back to him again.

"Yeah, um," Blaine started. "So, I couldn't get in touch with you and I knew my parents wouldn't understand how upset I was over one letter, so I may have ended up at the shop."

The truth was, Blaine had burst into Hummel Tires & Lube, eyes red and brain unfocused. Burt had taken one look at him before wrapping him up in a hug and inviting him over for Friday night dinner. It had been so familiar, to move around the Hummel household that way again. He, Burt and Carole had joked good-naturedly over chicken casserole, and after dinner, he and Burt talked about what the next year would bring and Blaine's hopes for the future. It was clear they were both nursing Kurt-sized holes in their lives. Soon it was late, and Burt insisted Blaine spend the night instead of driving back to Westerville.

"I'm in your bed right now." Blaine grinned, realizing at just that moment that it was the first time he'd been expressly allowed to sleep there. He rubbed his head into the pillow and curled the covers around himself in a tight embrace. These were his favorite sheets, the ones Blaine used to tease Kurt about after they'd been dating for a while and he'd discovered them. "Blue with red stripes, Kurt?" he'd joked. "Remind you of something you like?"

"Oh sweetie, you're smelling the sheets right now aren't you?" Kurt said.

"Can't help it. They still smell like you," Blaine replied.

"I'll be home in a few weeks for spring break..."

"Five weeks," Blaine corrected.

"I know, I know, but soon, right? Do you need me to come home sooner for a quick weekend? Maybe I can find a cheap flight or..."

"No, no, it's OK." Blaine let out a big breath. "I'll be OK, it's just..."

"I know. Me, too." Kurt sighed.

"Want to fall asleep together?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Blaine, you know nothing makes me happier."

**6\. Sunday Morning**  
Some people go to church on Sunday mornings. For Blaine, all the reverence and wonder he needed was right in this 12x12 room. He looked over at Kurt, sleep-mussed hair strewn across the pillow, the whiteness of the smooth fabric making him appear even more ethereal than usual.

In a little while, Blaine would get out of bed and pad down the worn wood floors of the short hallway to their little kitchen. What should he make for breakfast today? He did a mental checklist of the contents of their refrigerator. They had eggs and milk and a carton of fresh strawberries. He could try to make crepes. And, if he were lucky, the scent of brewing coffee would wake Kurt up partway through and he'd sidle up behind Blaine, pressing a kiss into the back of his neck and offering advice on his technique.

Then they'd retire to their little dining nook and eat while slowly sipping coffee, their toes wiggling against each other under the table. Once the dishes were cleared, they would head over to the couch where Blaine would start _The New York Times_ crossword while Kurt lay next to him, with either his head or his feet on Blaine's lap, depending on the day. He'd read on his phone, or page through the latest issue of _Vogue_ or _Vanity Fair_ , while Blaine leisurely stroked his fingers through his hair or across the defined muscles of his strong calves. (Though he definitely would not tickle his feet. Blaine knew better. Mostly.)

Occasionally, Kurt would chime in with an answer when Blaine was stuck, but usually they were quiet, relishing the one morning of the week they could sleep in and just _be_ together. It was the time they both agreed to keep free from work and study groups and voice lessons and anything that made them leave each other's sides. It was their time.

Yes, Sundays were special.

A smile spread across his face as he lowered his head back into the pillow. He reached out his hand to cup Kurt's right cheek and brush his thumb along his chin. Kurt shifted a bit, taking a deep breath and squirreling his mouth back and forth as his eyes flitted open. "Hi, sweetie," he whispered.

"Good morning, lovely," Blaine replied, lowering his hand to Kurt's side and tucking himself closer until their foreheads touched.

"Is it time to get up yet?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled the covers up around their shoulders and sighed. "No, not yet."

Breakfast could wait a bit. Everything he needed was right here.

**_6.5 Interlude_**  
_I love watching him sleep. All of the energy he puts out into the world while he's awake drains away, and what's left is just him. The him that only I get to see. He's unguarded. Relaxed. Mine._

_God, I love this man. How on earth did I end up here? Our heads on the same pillow. His quiet sleepy snuffling (that he still denies) tickling my nose. I don't believe in karma. Not really. But sometimes I think I must have been incredibly good in a previous life to end up in this one with an amazing man who loves me with every fiber of his being. Whom I love in return with all that I have._

_Someday, I will stand up in front of our friends and family and vow to always, always do that very thing._

**7\. Together**  
Blaine could feel the fingers of consciousness tugging at his brain. He was lying on his back and did not want to move. Vaguely aware of the soft pillow cradling his neck and shoulders, he wiggled deeper into it. His legs felt heavy, and he was pliant and warm and so, so content. Just then, the sound of a loud moan pulled him the rest of the way out of sleep. And, he realized with a start, it was _his_ moan.

He looked down to see a lump under the sheets between his legs. It was moving.

"Kurt," he stammered.

Kurt removed his mouth wetly from Blaine's cock, and with a quick kiss to the tip, he crawled up Blaine's body and emerged from under the sheet to place a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "Good morning, love," Kurt said with a pleased smile.

Blaine still wasn't entirely awake. "Kurt. You. I..."

"Shhh. It's OK, Blaine. Relax."

Kurt pressed another kiss onto Blaine's lips, this one wetter and more insistent, then clasped one of Blaine's hands and brought it back behind himself, moving their hands together down the cleft of Kurt's ass. Which was slick. Very slick.

Blaine's breath hitched. "You didn't," he said quietly.

"Oh yes. Yes, I did," Kurt replied with a smirk. He dropped Blaine's hand and pushed himself upright, dragging his fingertips slowly down Blaine's chest. Blaine's inhaled sharply when Kurt's fingers brushed over his nipples and tickled across the smattering of hair on his chest. "You don't even have to move," Kurt continued. "Let me take care of you this morning."

And with that, Kurt kicked the covers down the bed and scooted up farther so Blaine's cock settled into the slippery space between Kurt's butt cheeks. They both groaned at the contact.

"Kurt." Blaine watched with leaded limbs as Kurt reached over to the bottle of lube resting nearby on the mass of crumpled sheets and poured some onto his hand. He quickly warmed it between his fingers before bringing his hand to stroke Blaine's cock, hard and still quite interested from the morning's pre-waking adventures. Blaine found himself immobilized under Kurt's steady gaze and self-assured grip. Before he knew it, Kurt was grasping the base of Blaine's cock and raising himself up over it, then slowing sinking down, taking all of Blaine inside of him in one methodical slide.

"Oh." They both exhaled in unison. They stared at each other and breathed, open-mouthed. Then Kurt began to move.

Blaine's brain was sleep sodden. He'd been awake for all of two minutes, and now the competing sensations--one the fog of lingering sleep and the other the lightning bolt pleasure of Kurt moving his hips in slow figure eights--made it impossible for him to find focus. He could only feel. And it was bliss.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's naked form. His hair was sticking up in some places and falling over his forehead in others. His chest and shoulders were strong, and Blaine could see the muscles of his stomach moving and working with their motions. His mouth was slightly open, flexing a bit and breath puffing out with every circle of his hips. And his eyes. His blue eyes were bright and happy and staring straight into Blaine's.

Blaine brought his hands up to rest on Kurt's thighs. "Mmmm, Kurt. God. That feels incredible. How did I get so lucky?"

"I have no idea," Kurt said with a grin, never stopping the motion of his hips. "I'm just a sucker for smiling eyes and sweet song I guess."

"You..." Blaine started just as Kurt moved his hips down with a particularly hard thrust. "You. Are amazing."

"Let's see if I'm amazing enough to leave you speechless." With that, Kurt leaned back and adjusted his legs so his feet were flat on the bed on either side of Blaine's torso.

"I want to feel you deep inside of me, Blaine. I'm going to ride you until my legs can't take it anymore. Until you can't take it anymore."

Blaine could only nod. _Shit_. "Yes," he managed to get out. "Oh yes please."

Kurt drew his body up so only the tip of Blaine's cock remained inside of him, then slammed back down. They both let out deep groans, the sparks of pleasure radiating throughout their bodies.

He did it again, slamming back onto Blaine and this time angling his hips up, driving Blaine into him as deep as he could possibly go. Again and again, Kurt brought himself up and thrust back down. He paused every once in awhile, throwing his head back and circling his hips as he let out a strangled moan, before lifting up once again. Up and down. Up and down. Blaine ran his hand along Kurt's leg, feeling the calf muscles tensing and releasing. He watched Kurt move, his cock bouncing between them and his tongue darting, every so often, to swipe across his lower lip.

He was exquisite.

After all these years, Kurt could still take Blaine's breath away. With a look, a touch, a gesture. And Blaine didn't for a moment take for granted what they had. This closeness that was theirs and theirs alone. This closeness that they'd worked so very hard to maintain through times that were lonely and stressful and full of questioning. It was always them.

At that moment, Kurt reached down and cupped a hand around Blaine's balls. He rolled them together, massaging them gently as his thrusts became more erratic. Then he ran the tip of his ring finger down, down, down, and across Blaine's entrance. Applying only the faintest pressure, he brushed across the sensitive skin there, back and forth, back and forth, then dipped his finger in.

And that was it. "Oh god." Blaine came with a cry, his body quaking and his hips rising off the bed.

Two thrusts later, head thrown back and body arched like Apollo's bow, Kurt followed, and dropped with a thump at Blaine's left side, rolling onto his back and leaning his head into Blaine's bicep.

After a moment of just breathing and coming back into himself, Blaine looked down at Kurt. His eyes were closed, head resting near Blaine's arm, chest heaving with exertion and a dopey satiated smile on his face. He opened his eyes. "Good morning," Kurt said, tipping his head back to look up at Blaine.

"And a good morning to you, too." Blaine smiled at the way Kurt's mouth looked distorted from the upside-down angle, his grin instead resembling a carnival-mirror frown. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

"Mmmmm. Nothing in particular," Kurt responded. He rolled onto his side and scooted up toward Blaine, then twined the fingers of his left hand over the same hand on Blaine, causing their rings to make a soft clink when they met. "You just looked particularly fuckable this morning."

A grin broke open across Blaine's face and he laughed. "Did I now? I'll have to figure out how to duplicate that look if this is what it gets me."

Kurt chuckled, the sound coming from low in this chest, and snuggled closer into Blaine's side. The two of them lay quietly, breathing together, both utterly content.

"So, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, are you nervous about your audition today?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really," Kurt said. He raised up to prop his head on a bent elbow and look into the face of his husband. "I mean, the time off has been wonderful. But I'm ready to be out there auditioning again." Kurt moved his hand away from Blaine's side and started twirling his fingers lightly through the hair on Blaine's chest. "What about you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson? Are you excited to get back to work?"

"Yeah. I've missed my kids. As much as I've loved the past few weeks, I'm looking forward to being back in the classroom." Blaine brought his right hand up to cover Kurt's, and they loosely clasped hands. "I've always adored your bed, Kurt, but I knew I'd have to get up eventually and return to reality."

"Hmmm, yes, an inability to get out of bed. I hear it's a common side effect of honeymoons." Kurt smirked. "But Blaine?" Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. "We're married now. This has been much more than my bed for a long time, but I'm pretty sure it's officially our bed. It's legally half yours and everything."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and looked into his loving eyes, briefly thinking about all the years that it took them to get to this very place, to this very morning. "You're right. But you're the reason I don't want to leave it." And with that, Blaine moved to hover over Kurt, pressing his body down for a deep kiss, licking across his upper lip and inhaling a slow breath through his nose against Kurt's cheek. "Our bed is only wonderful because you're in it."

"Because _we're_ in it." Kurt met Blaine's tongue then lightly nibbled his lower lip.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's face and pressed them down farther, the fluffy pillow billowing up around their heads and engulfing them in a cozy embrace. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed, sharing the all-consuming joy that comes from waking up with the one you love.

*

The last time Blaine woke up in Kurt Hummel's bed (although there really was no "last" time; Kurt was right, this bed was _theirs_ long before a piece of paper at City Hall said so), he was reminded that his affection for its cozy comforts had little to do with the soft sheets or airy blankets. It had everything to do with Kurt.

The things they shared here--the conversations, the quiet, the sleepy-eyed smiles, the sex--were talismans that Blaine took into the world with him each day, stowed like lucky pennies deep in his pocket. Waking up here, next to Kurt, was all the support and security he needed to make it through bad days and good days and the days in between that dissolved into a blur. He knew he'd always come back to this. He'd always have this. Have _him_. And that was enough.

~end~


End file.
